polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Planer
Hit Dice: d6 Requirements: To qualify to become a Planer, a character must fulfil all the following criteria. Race: Spectrepeople Alignment: Any non-lawful Skills: Knowledge (arcana) 10 ranks, Knowledge (the planes) 10 ranks, Perform (dance) 10 ranks Feats: Skill Focus (dance) Special: Bardic Music class ability Class Skills: The planer's class skills and key ability for each skill are Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge (arcana)(Int), Knowledge (the planes)(Int), Perform (Cha), Sense Motive (Wis) and Tumble (Dex). Skill points per level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Abilities: Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Planer gains no proficiency in any armor or weapons. Spells: At each even-numbered Planer level, the Planer gains spells per day and spells known as if he or she had gained a level in the bard class. The Planer's class levels stack with bard levels to determine bardic music abilities. Bonus feats: At first level, the Planer gains Dodge as a bonus feat. At third level, the Planer gains Mobility as a bonus feat. At fifth level, the planer gains Combat Expertise as a bonus feat. The Planer does not need to meet any prerequisites for these feats. Plane Dance: Beginning at first level, the Planer begins to develop a bond with the planes though the art of planing and meditation on his or her planar-self. At first level, the Planer chooses a plane from the following list: Fer'ard, Aq'rilom, Azr'tas, Korr'atran, Avalon, Nirvana, Valhalla, Purgatory, Vigrond, Abaddon, Duma, Malebolge, Plane of Shadow, and Ethereal Plane. This grants the Planer special powers according to the nature of the plane. At every odd-numbered Planer level, the Planer may select another plane. The alignment of the plane may not be opposed with the planer's alignment. At first level, the Planer can channel planar essences through the Plane Dance. By making a Perform (dance) check, the Planer can deal extra damage of the appropriate type. The Planer makes a perform (dance) check as a full round action and must spend a move action each round on the dance to maintain it. The dance lasts for as long as the Planer wishes, but a Concentration check may be required under certain circumstances. The dance may be performed once a day. The Planer's melee and ranged deals extra damage equal to the result of the Perform check divided by ten (rounded down). The damage is appropriate to the plane. For example, a Planer who has selected Avalon deals damage as if lawful and good. A Planer who selects the Ethereal Plane may strike ethereal creatures as if they were not ethereal and those who select the Plane of Shadow may strike incorporeal creatures as if they were not incorporeal. Azr'tas grants electricity damage and Aq'rilom grants twice as much damage, which is non-lethal, while Korr'atran grants bludgeoning damage. At third level, the Planer gains the special qualities of his or her chosen planes during the Plane Dance. The Planer gains resistance 20 to damage of any type that is appropriate to the selected Elemental Planes. Aq'rilom converts half lethal damage suffered to non-lethal damage and grants immunity to non-lethal damage. Korr'atran grants damage reduction 20/adamantine. For Outer Planes, the Planer gains Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law as the spell. The Ethereal Plane grants ethereality and the Plane of Shadow grants incorporeality. Starting at fifth level, the Planer may summon an effect based on his or her chosen plane. During the Plane Dance, the Planer may make a Perform (dance) check as a move action (effectively requiring the Planer to stand still) to cast a spell as follows. Korr'atran: Earthquake (DC 30) Fer'ard: Burning Hands (DC 25) Azr'tas: Gust of Wind (DC 24) Aq'rilom: Control Water (DC 26) Plane of Shadow: Greater Invisibility (DC 26) Ethereal Plane: Etherealness (DC 31) Aligned Planes: Blasphemy, Dictum, Holy Word, Word of Chaos (DC 29) Failure on the Perform check causes the Planer to be stunned for a number of rounds the check was failed by as the bond to his or her planar-self is disrupted. At seventh level, the Planer can perform a dance that exudes the nature of his or her chosen plane. The Planer may turn creatures as a cleric, but the turning check is the Planer's perform (dance) check + Planer level + Charisma modifier. This can be done a number of times per day equal to 3 + the Planer's Charisma modifier. The affected creatures must be opposed to one of the Planer's plane of choice. For example, a Planer who selects Fer'ard may turn water creatures. One who selects Nirvana may turn Neutral Evil creatures. Those who select the Ethereal Plane may turn ethereal creatures and those who select the Plane of Shadow may turn incorporeal creatures. Plane Shift: At tenth level, the planer may use Plane Shift as the spell at will. The destination must be one of the chosen planes. The planer must make a Perform (dance) check as a full-round action, with a DC of (30+ the number of times the ability has been used that day). If the Perform check fails, the Planer is stunned for a number of turns equal to the amount that the check was failed. Table : The Planer